Hydroelectric energy has been used for many years to produce electrical power. Many sources of hydroelectric power involve water flowing through piping and water systems which drive electrical generators. Other sources of hydroelectric power involve water wheels.
The sources of hydroelectric power involving water flowing through piping and water systems suffer from the drawback that large dams and large elevation changes are required for sufficient head pressure to produce hydroelectric power.
The sources involving known water wheels suffer from the drawback that they lack sufficient efficiency to economically produce hydroelectric power.
In the past, the lack of efficiency of known water wheels has been addressed by constructing elaborate structures permitting the water wheel to be subjected to greater head pressure. For instance, elaborate structures including rail members adapted for transfer carriers moving along the rail members have been suggested. These structures do not provide enough adjustability and include parts which are subject to mechanical deterioration.
What is needed is a hydroelectric system which has sufficient head pressure, sufficient durability, and sufficient adjustability, but does not require large dams or large elevation changes.